This invention relates, generally, to the reduction of noise in electrical circuits and more particularly to a device for reducing/suppressing noise in electrical circuits such as audio circuits.
Since the inception of audio electronics, i.e. radios, stereos, tapeplayers and the like, distortion or unwanted sound in the form of noise has been a constant problem and consideration. The problems are complex and have hereto been difficult to solve since noise is generally the result of a cumulative affect in the circuit, although some portions of any apparatus may present more problems than others.
Solving this problem has been somewhat of an evolutionary process which has encompassed better circuit design, improved component layout, higher quality components and the like. Some approaches try to minimize the production of noise while others attempt to supress noise downstream of its production. Some schemes attempt to use parametric amplifiers, shielding or filters in order to fulfill the goal of noise free sound reproduction.
However, while great progress has been made, the production of noise is inevitable since no component, circuit or scheme is ideal.
Further, many schemes are relatively expensive to design, manufacture and install and are also generally not amenable to retrofitting. Also, since these schemes utilize active components or directly interact with active components, they themselves are subject to the production of noise. Additionally, each solution is inherently unique to each application.